narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha ist Sasuke Uchiha's älterer Bruder. Er war ein besonders talentierter Ninja aus Konohagakure und wurde Ge-Nin mit sieben Jahren und mit acht beherrschte er bereits das Sharingan. Itachi wurde mit zehn Jahren zum Chu-Nin ernannt und daraufhin mit dreizehn Jahren ANBU Leader. Aus diesem Grund war Itachi der gesamte Stolz des Uchiha-Clans, bis Itachi seinen Clan ausrottete und nur seinen kleinen Bruder Sasuke überleben ließ. Deshalb verließ Itachi Konohagakure und wurde Mitglied bei Akatsuki. = Charakter = Itachi ist stets sehr ruhig und besonnen. Dies lag daran, dass Itachi in seiner Kindheit schon viele Kriege mit angesehen hatte. Somit war er traumatisiert und wollte Auseinandersetzungen immer vermeiden. Kisame empfindet ihn jedoch als grausamen Menschen, da er ohne zu zögern seinen kleinen Bruder folterte (unten mehr). Insgesamt ist Itachi im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Akatsukimitgliedern eher ruhig und hält sich raus, wenn die anderen darum streiten, wer gegen wen kämpft. Typisch für Itachi ist, dass er fast immer sein Sharingan aktiviert hat, auch wenn das gar nicht nötig wäre. Ein Grund dafür könnte möglicherwiese sein, dass seine Augen durch das Mangekyou Sharingan so sehr geschädigt sind, dass er mit seinen normalen Augen kaum noch etwas sehen kann. = Ausrottung des Uchiha-Clans = Mein törichter kleiner Bruder. Wenn du mich töten willst, verachte mich, hasse mich, und führe ein abscheuliches Leben… — Itachi zu seinem kleinen Bruder nach der Ausrottung des Uchiha-Clans. thumb|left|Itachis [[Mangekyou Sharingan]] Es begann damit, dass Itachi seinen besten Freund, Shisui Uchiha, umbrachte, um das Mangekyou Sharingan zu erhalten. Daraufhin beschuldigten viele Mitglieder der Konoha Polizeiwache Itachi des Mordes an Shisui, da nur diese beiden nicht bei einer Versammlung des Clans anwesend waren. Itachi griff, rasend vor Wut, die Polizisten an und starrte, als sein Vater den Streit beendete, diesen hasserfüllt mit dem Mangekyou Sharingan an, ohne dass dieser es sah. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sah Sasuke das Mangekyou Sharingan zum ersten Mal. Als Sasuke einige Monate später verspätet vom Shuriken-Training kam, fand er alle Mitglieder des Uchiha-Clans tot auf. Kurz darauf sah er auch seine Eltern und Itachi. Itachi war noch am Leben, und Sasuke fragte verwirrt, was passiert sei. Itachi antwortete nicht, sondern benutzte sein Mangekyou Sharingan und zeigte seinem kleinen Bruder mit Tsukoyomi, wie er ihre Eltern ermordete und auch den Rest des Clans tötete. Sasuke lief vor Itachi weg, nachdem die Wirkung des Mangekyou Sharingan vorbei war, und hatte Angst, dass Itachi auch ihn töten würde. Itachi holte Sasuke ohne Probleme ein und erklärte ihm, dass er den Clan ausgerottet hatte, um seine Fähigkeiten zu testen. Außerdem sagte er zu Sasuke, dass dieser ihn hassen sollte, dass er nur noch für die Rache an Itachi leben solle, und dass - wenn sein Hass groß genug wäre - er ihn vielleicht töten könnte. Itachi ließ gerade Sasuke am Leben, da Itachi glaubte, auch Sasuke würde genau wie er in der Lage sein, das Mangekyou Sharingan zu meistern. Wie man später erfährt, glaubt Sasuke jedoch, dass Itachi doch seine Tat für den Uchiha Clan umbringt (Dies jedoch ist nur eine Vermutung von Sasuke). thumb|left|Itachi zeigt [[Sasuke mit seinem Mangekyou Sharingan, wie er ihre Eltern tötet]] Wie sich später herausstellt, bekam Itachi von Konoha den Auftrag, alle Uchihas zu töten. Dies lag daran, dass der Uchiha-Clan einen Umsturz plante und die Macht in Konoha ergreifen wollte, um so der jahrelangen Diskiminierung durch die Regierung zu entfliehen. Dadurch wäre es zu einem neuen Krieg gekommen und dies war eine Situation, die alle Beteiligten verhindern wollten. Madara Uchiha, der Gründer des Uchiha-Clans half Itachi bei dem Massenmord. Jedoch brachte es Itachi nicht übers Herz, seinen kleinen unschuldigen Bruder zu töten. Da er Sasukes Überleben sichern wollte, forderte er ihn dazu auf Rache zu nehmen und hart zu trainieren, sodass er Itachi eines Tages töten und Vergeltung für seine ermordete Familie üben könne. Von Danzou,(der wie auch der 3. Hokage und seine beiden Berater über die Wahrheit bescheid wusste), forderte Itachi, niemals Hand an Sasuke anzulegen, da er sonst alle Geheimnisse Konohas preisgeben würde. Den 3. Hokage bat Itachi, Sasuke niemals die Wahrheit zu erzählen, um seinen Glauben an die Ehre des Uchiha-Clans nicht zu zerstören. Danach verlies Itachi das Dorf in Schande als Geächteter, um sich auf den Tag vorzubereiten, an dem er gegen seinen kleinen Bruder kämpfen würde. = Zeit bei Akatsuki = Itachi wurde nach diesem Vorfall als Nuke-Nin eingestuft und im Bingo-Buch eingetragen. Itachi selbst trat in die Organisation Akatsuki ein und bekam den Fischmenschen Kisame als Partner, wobei Itachi aber die Anführerrolle übernahm. Später wird bekannt, dass Itachi sich Akatsuki nur anschloss, um von Madara Uchiha zu lernen, wie man noch mehr Macht bekommt als dieser selbst. Itachi trägt seinen Ring am rechten Ringfinger und leistete Akatsuki treue Dienste. Itachi war es, der Deidara in die Organisation holte, indem er Deidara in einem Kampf besiegte. Dies gelang ihm mithilfe eines Gen-Jutsu. Wegen Itachi floh Orochimaru aus Akatsuki. Orochimaru wollte ursprünglich Itachis Körper übernehmen; dieser war jedoch zu mächtig für ihn und fand sein Vorhaben heraus. Später wurden Itachi und Kisame der Auftrag erteilt, nach Konohagakure zu gehen, um Naruto Uzumaki zu entführen. = Kampf um Naruto = thumb|right|Kurenais Gen-jutsu gegen Itachi In Konohagakure angekommen, wurden Itachi und Kisame von Asuma Sarutobi und Kurenai Yuuhi abgefangen. Während Kisame sich mit Asuma beschäftigte, fing Kurenai Itachi in einem Gen-Jutsu. Bei diesem Gen-Jutsu wickelte sie Itachi an einem Baum, so dass er dachte, er könnte sich nicht bewegen, und griff ihn dann mit einem Kunai an. Itachi jedoch erkannte durch sein Sharingan, dass es ein Gen-Jutsu war und benutze Magen: Kyouten Chiten, um dasselbe Gen-Jutsu auf Kurenai anzuwenden. Diese befreite sich aus dem Jutsu, indem sie sich auf die Lippe biss. thumb|left|Itachis Tsukuyomi gegen Kakashi. Daraufhin erschien Kakashi Hatake. Itachi benutzte sein Mangekyou Sharingan und wollte Kakashi, Asuma und Kurenai in ein Gen-Jutsu fangen. Dies gelang ihm allerdings nur mit Kakashi, da dieser mit Hilfe seines Sharingan die Technik durchschaute und die anderen davor warnte, in Itachis Augen zu sehen. Kakashi selbst sah jedoch mit seinem Sharingan Itachi in die Augen (da er das Sharingan implantiert bekam, konnte er das linke Auge nicht schließen) und wurde so in Itachis Gen-Jutsu gefangen. Anders als normale Gen-Jutsu kann ein Gen-Jutsu, das durch das Mangekyou Sharingan erzeugt wurde, nicht vom Opfer aufgelöst werden. Itachi benutzte Tsukuyomi, um Kakashi 72 Stunden lang zu foltern. Im Gen-Jutsu wurde Kakashi an einen Pfahl gefesselt und Itachi (und seine Klone) stachen 72 Stunden mit einem Schwert auf ihn ein. Dies geschah in der realen Welt innerhalb ein paar Sekunden. Kakashi war daraufhin nicht wirklich verwundet, aber psychisch total am Ende und verlor das Bewusstsein, bis Tsunade ihn heilte. Itachi und Kisame verfolgten daraufhin Naruto und Jiraiya, die Tsunade suchten, um sie zum nächsten Hokage zu ernennen. Itachi wusste, dass, wenn sie gegen Jiraiya kämpfen würden, sie nur eine geringe Chance hätten, Naruto mitzunehmen. Also setzte Itachi eine schöne Frau unter ein Gen-Jutsu. Diese Frau lockte Jiraiya von Naruto weg, so dass Itachi und Kisame leichtes Spiel hatten, Naruto zu entführen. thumb|right|Itachi, kurz bevor er [[Tsukuyomi gegen Sasuke einsetzt]] Jedoch kam ihnen Sasuke dazwischen, der unbedingt auf einen Kampf gegen Itachi bestand. Itachi versetzte Sasuke ein paar heftige Tritte und Schläge, nachdem er Sasukes Chidori abgewehrt hatte. Naruto wollte eingreifen und benutze das Chakra des Kyuubi, doch Kisames Schwert Samehada absorbierte einfach das Chakra. Bevor es Kisame gelang, Naruto die Beine abzuhacken, um diesen bewegungsunfähig zu machen, traf Jiraiya rechtzeitig ein, um Naruto zu schützen. Itachi schlug den immer wieder angreifenden Sasuke jedes Mal heftig zurück und beschloss, ihn anzugreifen. Er benutze wieder sein Mangekyou Sharingan, um auf Sasuke Tsukuyomi anzuwenden. Sasuke erlebte nun 24 Stunden lang den Tag, an dem Itachi den Rest des Uchiha-Clans tötete. Auch Sasuke verlor - genau wie Kakashi - das Bewusstsein, bis er von Tsunade geheilt wurde. Jetzt griff Jiraiya in den Kampf ein und wollte mit seinem Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari Itachi und Kisame töten. Doch Itachi gelang es als erstem, die Speiseröhre der Kröte zu durchbrechen. Durch sein Mangekyou Sharingan war Itachi in der Lage, Amaterasu anzuwenden, das ein Loch in die Speiseröhre der Kröte brannte, obwohl diese selbst Feuer spuckt. Nach dieser Aktion war Itachi jedoch nicht mehr in der Lage, weiter zu kämpfen, da er Tsukuyomi und Amaterasu kurz hintereinander eingesetzt hatte, und musste sich ausruhen. = Itachi in Naruto Shippuden = In Naruto Shippuden taucht Itachi wieder auf um Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Chiyo und Naruto Uzumaki aufzuhalten, damit sie nicht rechtzeitig Gaara helfen konnten. Der richtige Itachi verbarg sich weit weg vom Kampf, jedoch benutze er eine Technik, bei der er 30% seines Chakra an einen anderen gab, und dieser dadurch die Gestalt und Fähigkeiten Itachis annahm. So verwickelte der „falsche Itachi“ Naruto in ein Gen-Jutsu. Um dies zu tun brauchte er nichts weiter als mit dem Finger auf einen Gegner zu zeigen und dieser muss den Finger ansehen. [[Bild: Itachi_Gen-Jutsu1-v1.jpg|thumb|right|Itachis Gen-Jutsu gegen Naruto ' (1)']] Der „falsche Itachi“ benutze im Gen-Jutsu Narutos schlechtes Gewissen Sasuke nicht gerettet zu haben und dass Gaara,im Gegensatz zu ihm,immer noch einsam ist. 1. So wurde zuerst Narutos rechte Gesichtshälfte in Sasukes verwandelt, der dann die Kontrolle über Narutos rechten Arm übernahm und versuchte ihn zu erwürgen, um das zu erledigen was er vorher nicht geschafft hatte. [[Bild: Itachi_Gen-Jutsu2.jpg|thumb|left|Itachis Gen-Jutsu gegen Naruto (2)]] 2. Als nächstes erschien Sakura aus Narutos Bauch und warf Naruto vor dass er sein Versprechen, Sasuke zurück bringen, nicht gehalten hätte.[[Bild: Itachi_Gen-Jutsu3.jpg|thumb|right|Itachis Gen-Jutsu gegen Naruto (3)]] 3. Danach erschien Kakashis Gesicht aus Narutos linker Schulter. Kakashi sagte er wäre sehr enttäuscht von Naruto, da dieser nicht einmal in der Lage war seinen Freund zu retten. 4. Zum Schluss sah Naruto Gaaras Auge in seiner linken Hand. Gaara sprach davon, dass es Naruto im Gegensatz zu ihm gut gehen würde, da Naruto Freunde hat und Gaara nicht. Dieses Gen-Jutsu wurde allerdings von Sakura gelöst, als sie Naruto berührte. Es kam zu einem recht heftigen Kampf, indem der „falsche Itachi“ mehreren Rasengan von Naruto und einem Raikiri von Kakashi auswich, da sein Sharingan ihm schnell die Bewegungen der anderen zeigte und er dadurch ausweichen konnte. Letztendlich wurde er jedoch von Narutos [[Bild: Itachi_Gen-Jutsu4.jpg|thumb|left|Itachis Gen-Jutsu gegen Naruto (4)]] Oodama Rasengan getroffen, da ein Schattendoppelgänger von Kakashi Itachi fest hielt.Separat zu diesem Kampf fing auch ein Kampf zwischen Kisame und Maito Gai, Tenten, Rock Lee und Neji Hyuuga statt indem genau wie bei Itachi ein „falscher Kisame“ kämpfte.Erschreckend für die Konoha Ninja war, dass selbst Nejis Byakugan nicht entdecken konnte, dass es sich nicht um die echten Personen handelt, da diese Technik einen anderen in ein genaues Ebenbild des Anwenders verwandelt. Nach diesem Kampf taucht Itachi eine ganze Weile nicht mehr auf, bis er und Kisame das Jinchuuriki des Yonbi zum Akatsuki Hauptquartier bringen um das Bijuu aus ihm zu entfernen. Über diesen Kampf wird weiter jedoch leider nichts berichtet. Kisame sagt nur noch, dass dieses Jinchuuriki viele Techniken benutzt hat obwohl es so alt war. = Itachi als Hauptziel = Nachdem Sasuke Orochimaru besiegt hatte, baut er sich eine kleine Elitegruppe namens Team Hebi auf, um Itachi zu jagen und zu töten. Konohagakure hat von Sasukes Plan erfahren und deshalb begonnen, eine Gruppe - bestehend aus Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Yamato, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka mit seinem Hund Akamaru und Hinata Hyuuga loszuschicken, um Itachi zu finden (und zu töten). Damit würden sie auch Sasuke finden, den sie wieder zurück nach Konohagakure bringen wollen. Beide Gruppen haben Itachi als Hauptziel, um ihn zu töten, doch auch Akatsuki hat von diesem Plan Wind bekommen, und so hat Paine den Befehl herausgegeben, dass man verhindern muss, dass Sasuke Itachi zu nahe kommt, da dieser zu wichtig für Akatsuki ist. Kurz darauf findet Deidara Sasuke und will ihn töten, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt (Kampf). Deidara löst eine gewaltige Explosion aus, bei der er ums Leben kommt und Sasuke überlebt. Später findet Sasuke Itachi. Es kommt zum Kampf, wobei Itachi nach einem harten Kampf, kurz vor seinem Sieg über Sasuke, überraschend starb. Gründe dafür sind noch nicht bekannt. In dieser letzten Begegnung mit seinem jüngeren Bruder transferierte Itachi all seine Augentechniken auf Sasuke, so dass dieser nun auch im Besitz des Mangekyou Sharingan ist. Wie Madara Uchiha Sasuke später erklärt, war Itachi stets darauf bedacht, seinen jüngeren Bruder zu schützen; die Übertragung all seiner Dou-Jutsus auf Sasuke war ein Versuch, Madara von ihm fernzuhalten. Außerdem erklärt Madara, dass Itachi nur durch einen Auftrag von Konohagakure zur Zielscheibe von Sasuke wurde. Itachi sollte alle Uchiha´s töten, jedoch brachte er es nicht über sich, Sasuke umzubringen. Madara erzählt die Wahrheit über Itachi´s wahres Leben, was Sasuke zuerst nicht zu glauben wollte. Sasuke zweifelt schliesslich doch an sich, vertraut Madara und glaubt ihm. = Fähigkeiten = Besonders durch sein Sharingan ist Itachi ein Meister des Gen-Jutsu und kann diese erschaffen, sobald man ihm in die Augen sieht oder er mit dem Finger auf einen zeigt. Er wird wohl - genauso wie Kakashi - ein Nin-Jutsu-Spezialist sein, da er sicherlich mit seinem Sharingan unheimlich viele Jutsus kopiert hat. Sicher ist Itachi auch sehr gut im Tai-Jutsu, da er ohne Schwierigkeiten drei Leute seines Clans zu Boden geschlagen hat, als sie ihn verdächtigt haben, Shisui Uchiha ermordet zu haben. = Verschiedenes = * Itachi war der ganze Stolz des Uchiha-Clans. * Itachi war in der Akademie genauso wie Sasuke Klassenbester. * Er wurde Ge-Nin mit sieben Jahren. * Im Alter von acht Jahren aktivierte er sein Sharingan. * Im Alter von zehn Jahren wurde er Chu-Nin. * Mit dreizehn Jahren war er der Anführer einer ANBU-Einheit. * Als Orochimaru noch bei Akatsuki war, wollte er Itachi's Körper übernehmen; jedoch konnte Itachi diesen besiegen und Orochimaru verließ Akatsuki. * In einer Rückblende von Orochimaru, in der man sieht, wie er versucht, Itachis Körper zu übernehmen, sieht man, dass Itachi bereits damals schon Mitglied bei Akatsuki war. Orochimaru verließ Akatsuki sieben Jahre vor Beginn der Geschichte, d.h. dass Itachi zu dieser Zeit nicht älter als elf Jahre sein konnte. Auffallend ist jedoch, dass er nicht im geringsten jünger aussieht als in der Gegenwart und auch in etwa genauso groß ist wie Orochimaru. * Da Itachi bereits mit elf Jahren Mitglied bei Akatsuki war, hat er mindestens schon zwei Jahre lang im Geheimen für Akatsuki gearbeitet, als er den Uchiha-Clan ausrottete. * Itachi behauptet, Sasuke nur am Leben zu lassen, damit - falls er durch sein Mangekyou Sharingan erblinden sollte - er seinem kleinen Bruder die Augen herausreißen könnte. Deshalb sagte er zu Sasuke auch, dass der einzige Weg, um stärker zu werden, der Mord an seinem besten Freund sei. Und deshalb wurde er auch am Leben gelassen, weil er meinte, Sasuke hätte das Potenzial, um das Mangekyou Sharingan zu erhalten. * Madara erzählte, Itachi hätte Sasuke nur am Leben gelassen, weil er es nicht übers Herz brachte, seinen eigenen Bruder zu töten. * Kurz vor seinen Tod überträgt er seine Mangekyou Sharingan-Fähigkeiten auf Sasuke und lässt sie sich automatisch in Gegenwart von Madara Uchiha auslösen, damit er vor Madara Uchiha geschützt ist. * Itachi bekam den Auftrag von Konohagakure, den Uchiha-Clan zu töten. * Itachi tat alles dafür, um die Ninja-Welt, Konohagakure und besonders seinen Bruder Sasuke zu beschützen.. * Itachi war - den Angaben von Tobi nach - ein Spion von Konohagakure, der den Uchiha-Clan ausspioniert hatte. * Er wollte durch die Hand seines Bruders sterben. * Itachi spionierte Akatsuki aus * Er kam nach Konohagakure, nach dem Tod von Sandaime Hokage, da er nach Sasuke sehen wollte, und Danzou und den anderen Beratern sagen wollte, sie müssen mehr auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen * Sasuke's Leben war für Itachi wichtiger als das Wohl von ganz Konohagakure = Techniken = *'Akatsukis Projektion-Jutsu (namenlos) *'Amaterasu *'Bunshin Bakuha *'Gofuu Kekkai *'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu *'Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu *'Katon Housenka no Jutsu *'Magen: Kyouten Chiten *'Mangekyou Sharingan *'Sharingan *'Shouten no Jutsu *'Suiton Suigadan *'Susano'o *'Tsukuyomi *'''Utakata = Quellen = *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *www.leafninja.com Kategorie:Itachis Kämpfe Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Akatsuki